Happy New Year, Albus
by KrazyKimmy
Summary: Severus; having been highly embarrassed during Christmas by Albus; has plotted a plan so evil, so genius- that it is worth going to the New Years party for. Minerva gets more festive then she imagined, and Albus is as sweet as ever  chuckle .


Severus found himself smirking, standing next to the Christmas tree in the great hall on New Year's Eve.

He was there quite against his will; naturally he would prefer to be in his nice cold and lonely dungeons; but Albus had all but dragged him here; and Severus now had a plan.

And it was a good one, even if he did say so himself.

Students milled around him, some even going as far as to ask him how his Christmas was.

He was sure there was more than the average amount of Students here over the holidays; but then again; the Hogwarts Express had picked up a few more students for this 'party'.

He sneered as Trelawney came down, Sinestra close behind her, bringing a whole hoard of students with them. They were mostly first years; a few second and third who had just had their first (optional) lesson in astronomy.

Aurora and Sybil were quite good freinds; not that surprising really, as they both taught similar subjects. Similar in that they both had that element of other- worldly doubt about them.

Not that Severus didn't use astronomy in his work- but astrology? Not so much.

He smirked again, almost laughing out loud when a firstie Gryffindor swiftly moved away from him upon seeing his expression; for the two teachers arrival must mean it was nearly time.

He searched through the crowd for Dumbled-

Ah.

The previously eager man's shoulders drooped, and he sank back a little.

Maybe his plan would have to go on hiatus for a few moments. Hummm...

For the elder man in question was currently having a one- on- one dancing competition with various members of the student body.

No teacher was wise enough to join in.

A blushing McGonagall walked over to the sallow Professor, who was watching Dumbledore with an expression of disgust.

"Oh do cheer up, Severus." She implored. "You missed both Yule and Christmas, so do make an effort for Hogmany?"

He glared at the witch.

"Just a little one?" She smiled, and then shrugged, sipping her sherry.

"Keep that up and you'll be on par with Sybil." He said, going to move away; looking back over his shoulder at the dead- panned witch who then glared at him, her eyes alighting with a furious fire that tried to burn him to the core.

Of course, it is only those who don't know how to play with fire that get burned.

He smirked in return, and raised an eyebrow, beckoning her to retaliate.

She started to stride towards him, dropping her glass which shattered before reaching the floor, turning into a shower of gold and silver dust.

Severus merely lowered his eyebrow, and raised the other; twitching his head in a way that he knew infuriated the witch.

He bent down, placing a hand on her shoulder, and went to whisper in her ear.

They were standing at the opposite end of the high table to where they had just been; the tree- less end.

Minerva's eyes widened as Severus finished whispering; and her head snapped to him as he drew himself to full height.

Smirking, he stepped back.

And to his utter and sheer joy; just the man he wanted to see appeared before him as he turned around.

"Severus, my dear boy! You really should join in the dancing; the first years this year have a particular mean streak in them!" Albus said, looking only slightly out of breath for a man who had just been break- dancing.

Severus looked unimpressed.

"Oh I say! Severus, m'boy! Have you been decorating? I must say it looks a little limp; but well done my boy!" Albus twinkled, and then began to summon up yards on yards of tinsel.

Severus went as far as to laugh; causing Dumbledore to look at him; then join in.

Severus nodded, and took heed. He conjured up a few baubles; and a nice, oversized tartan angel to go on the top.

"Oh I say, Minerva will adore you for that!" Albus chuckled, adding a top hat to it.

"I quite imagine she will." Severus nodded, then helped Albus finish of with the red and green tinsel.

As soon as the last strand had been pinned in place, he turned his wand to the elder wizard; and Severus wasn't even sure he noticed; but before he could wonder about it he had to think fast and catch the remains of Albus before something awful happened.

"I say," A voice squeaked, "Have you seen Albus?"

Severus looked down and saw Filius. "No. He was here a moment ago." He looked off to where Sybil was dancing with a bottle of something.

"Chocolate wine. It's quite evil." Filius followed the taller man's eyes.

"If she's drinking it, I can imagine." Severus drawled.

"Oh! Are these for us?"

"They're Lemon Drops."

"Maybe not then." Filius withdrew his hand. Never take Albus' Lemon drops without permission.

Severus inwardly sighed. If someone ate Albus... He shook his head.

"There." The music- master's voice knocked him out of his musing.

A sign in slanting script now read 'lemon drops'. Phew. Albus would now be safe.

Severus nodded to the Professor, and went on his way to where he saw several Slytherins standing alone in a opposite corner.

Filius looked to the tree, dressed in tartan; and the lemon drops; then shook his head sadly. Dear me, the boy needed to learn.

Still; he wasn't going to interfere...

Just... He stroked his beard as he thought. Yes... that would do.

Gently holding his wand, he drew a few fancy strokes in the air, and smiled at the results.

For the rest of the event, Severus got some rather odd looks; not knowing that his red and green bauble earrings were back, as they were charmed to be invisible and weigh nothing.

At least; he didn't know about it till the annual teacher's photograph (set against the high table, with the headmaster and deputy headmistress missing (oh the scandalous rumours!)) was posted on the cork- board outside the great hall.


End file.
